Andre Ethier
Andre Everett Ethier (born April 10, 1982 in Phoenix, Arizona), is an American former Major League Baseball outfielder of French and Mexican descent. Ethier played for his entire career for the Los Angeles Dodgers from 2006 to 2017. He graduated from St. Mary's High School in Phoenix, Arizona. After briefly attending Chandler-Gilbert Community College, he went on to Arizona State University. High school career Graduated from St. Mary's High School in 2000. In his senior year, he batted .527 while being named first team all-region and second-team all-state. Junior College Career Ethier transferred to Chandler-Gilbert Community College after playing with ASU in the fall of 2000. The coaching staff at ASU told him that they thought he did not have Division I talent and that he would do better to play junior college ball. At CGCC, Ethier recorded 94 hits as one of the top junior college players in Arizona, hitting .468 with 32 doubles. He was named team MVP. During the summer of 2001, he played with the Keene (N.H.) Swampbats in the New England Collegiate Baseball League. Arizona State University Ethier re-enrolled at ASU in the fall of 2001 and played there until the end of his junior year in 2003 with an ASU career batting average of .371, 113 runs, 27 doubles, 7 triples, 14 home runs and 118 runs batted in. His collegiate career ended in the midst of a 23-game hitting streak. He was a two-time Pacific-10 Conference All-Star in 2002-2003. MLB Draft Ethier was originally drafted by the Oakland Athletics in the 37th round of the 2001 amateur draft. Opting to attend ASU instead, he was drafted in the second round of the 2003 amateur draft, again by the Oakland Athletics. He signed with the Athletics on July 1 2003. Minor leagues Oakland assigned him to the Class "A" Vancouver Canadians and later to the Kane County Cougars for the 2003 season. His minor league career continued in 2004 with the Modesto Athletics, where he hit .313, and in 2005 with the Midland RockHounds "AA" team, where he hit .319 with 18 homers and was selected as the Texas League Most Valuable Player, Oakland Athletics Minor League Player of the Year, Texas League All-Star Outfielder and Texas League All-Star Game MVP. He also played four games in 2005 with the Sacramento Rivercats AAA team. http://www.thebaseballcube.com/statistics/2005/10371.shtml The Trade On December 14, 2005, Ethier was traded by the Oakland Athletics to the Los Angeles Dodgers for Milton Bradley and Antonio Perez. Scout Al LaMacchia has been credited with convincing the Dodgers' front office to make the deal. Bill Plaschke: "There's Trust in His Eyes" Los Angeles Times, August 16, 2006 (What was his last minor league appearence? I didn't want to know Ethier.) Major League Debut Ethier hit a double and drew a walk in his Major League Baseball debut with the Los Angeles Dodgers on May 2, 2006, against the Arizona Diamondbacks in his home state of Arizona and hit his first home run the next night against Dewon Brazelton of the San Diego Padres . 2006 Season '']] On May 19, 2006, Ethier had a breakout game, going 5 for 5 with four runs scored as he raised his batting average from .222 to .317. He remained hot throughout the summer and was named National League Player of the Week for the week ending July 9, 2006. He used the song Alive as his batting song his rookie year. 2007 Season Ethier entered the 2007 Season expecting to split time with Matt Kemp, and Luis Gonzalez in the outfield. But Ethier got a lot of playing time early due to an injury to Kemp. Ethier enjoyed a solid sophomore campaign, batting .284, with 13 home runs, and 64 RBIs. 2008 Season Ethier beat out Juan Pierre to become the Dodgers starting left fielder for the start of the 2008 season. Personal life Ethier and his family live in The Arcadia neighborhood of Phoenix, Arizona. Germaine was an All-American gymnast at Arizona State. The couple married in 2006 and have three sons and one daughter. On October 17-18 2014, Andre and his wife were honored as the first husband-wife inductees in the Arizona State Sports Hall of Fame. They are Catholic and attend Mass regularly. He is a fan of Korean food. References External links * *Andre Ethier's ASU Bio Page *"Ethier Learns to Deal With Name Recognition" *Minor League Splits and Situational Stats Category:Major league players from Arizona Category:1982 births Category:Arizona State University alumni Category:Living people Category:Los Angeles Dodgers players Category:Major league outfielders Category:People from Phoenix, Arizona Category:People from Chandler, Arizona Category:Las Vegas 51s players Category:Americans of French descent Category:Mexican Americans Ethier, Andre Category:Players Category:National League All-Stars Category:Major League Baseball All-Stars Category:Gold Glove Award winners